


Myriad

by AleaAmenirdis



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Final Fantasy XIV, Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Additional Characters to be added, F/M, Monogamy, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleaAmenirdis/pseuds/AleaAmenirdis
Summary: Some short one-shots that contain my multitude of OCs across different fandoms from different prompts. Pairings, tags, and other things to be added as more one-shots are added.





	1. Awkward (Fire Emblem Heroes)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the fandoms listed in this body of work. They belong to their respective creators. I'm writing for fun and for everyone's enjoyment :)
> 
> To view more information about my OCs, you can find the compendium in my deviantart account here: https://www.deviantart.com/rei-yumiyuri/art/The-OC-Compendium-785679212

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt "Summoner takes Alm and Celica to see a Summoning and she summons Duma."

"Watching a Summoning, how exciting!" Celica said as they followed Lyra to the Summoning Stone.

"It's not that interesting to watch, really," the Summoner said. "I put some orbs into Breidablik, point and then shoot."  
"I think it'll still be interesting to watch," Alm commented. "I hope we're not intruding."  
"Oh no, not at all!" Lyra smiled and glanced behind her. "I do hope my bodyguard isn't making you both feel nervous."

Zelgius was trailing not too far behind them. When he caught her looking at him, he gave her a small smile. Lyra felt some heat in her cheeks and she waved at him before they continued on their way.

"Oh no, having General Zelgius with us isn't a bother at all," Celica said. "If you don't mind me saying so, you both look so adorable."  
"A-adorable?" More heat in her cheeks and she regretted not having her hood up today.  
"You're blushing!" the Princess of Zofia chuckled. "You're obviously smitten with each other. But I have to ask..." She leaned closer. "How do you three make it work?"  
"Uh...what?" Lyra blinked at her.  
"Celica, you're embrassing her," Alm chastised. "It's not our business."  
"O-oh, you're right. I'm sorry, Lyra. I was just curious."  
The Summoner chuckled. "It's quite all right. As for the three of us..." She glanced back at Zelgius fondly again. "It was him and Hrid who made the agreement. I guess we all just make it work somehow. It does help to constantly talk to one another. But I believe that goes for all relationships, not just the romantic ones."

Celica and Alm glanced at each other and nodded. They agreed with their Summoner. If they were going to go home to Valentia as their rulers, communication was going to be very important between them and between their people.

The temple that housed the Summoning Stone loomed over them. Eir pulled out Breidablik and gently touched the stone.

"Ah...the energies that are emanating are really strong," she said softly. "A lot of Legendary Heroes are being called upon."  
"You can tell who you can summon?" Celica asked.  
Lyra looked thoughtful. "It's a bit hard to explain. I have ideas on who these Heroes could be, but I don't really know for sure who will appear until they actually do. The Stone gives off energy from time to time and then it fades after a while. The energies differ but when I touch it, it's like it shows me a picture in my head of who the Heroes I could summon be."  
Alm nodded. "I would say it's like the Stone is communicating to you about who it's calling."  
"Right, well put, Prince Alm." She dug into her pockets. "And now...we begin."

She held up an orb, small and sleek, and loaded it into the gun-like weapon. She loaded four more and took careful aim at the center of the Stone. A firm squeeze of the trigger and blots of light shot out of Breidablik, coalescing into the center depression. Light shone and a small shockwave emanated from the Stone, making Lyra throw up her arms protectively around her head as her robes billowed around her.

And when the light cleared, she gasped. A hulking figure stood before her - a man clad in golden armor and a red cape, his crimson eyes stern as he scanned his surroundings. He towered over her and the Summoner found herself gaping at him in wonder.

"I am Duma," he said. "Strength is my domain. I created the Rigelian Empire."  
"Oh my," Lyra whispered. "I've done it."

She had summoned dragons and fallen Heroes, but to have managed to bring what could be called a God to the Order of Heroes?

And then it hit her. Glancing back, Celica and Alm were standing with mouths agape.

"Well," she said. "This is awkward."


	2. Sickness (Fate/Grand Order)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt "A is sick and B is nursing them back to health." My character Eir is my stand-in for Gudako.

She woke up feeling like she was in a furnace, every part of her body feeling like lead.

"You're an idiot," a voice beside her said.

Managing to shift her head slightly, she was met with the very stern face of one golden-haired Caster sitting at the edge of the bed, arms crossed. At that moment, everything came flooding back.

"We were...training?" she whispered hoarsely. "And then I..."  
"Suddenly collapsed," Gilgamesh said flatly. "Why didn't you say that you weren't feeling well?"

It occurred to the young Master that she was bundled up in a blanket, her arms trapped at her sides. The culprit, she surmised, could very well either be Mash or the king before her.

"I was fine," she automatically said. It was a response that came so easily to her.  
"Obviously not, as you passed out after you cast your second spell," he said. "You've been pushing yourself too hard again. Did you eat anything today?"  
She blinked slowly, trying to remember. "Whatever breakfast was this morning in the cafeteria."  
"Well, at least you're not completely an idiot." He gently put a hand on her forehead. "The Doctor said it's just a fever, most likely from exhaustion." He gave a small smirk. "It will not do for you to overwork yourself. I would not have you repeat my actions in Babylonia."

She stiffened visibly. Of course he would remember that. It would have been hilarious except for the fact that she had already been struggling with her feelings for him and having him suddenly be dead had been quite a nasty shock.

"I'm fine," she said again and tried to get sit up, but found that being a wrapped up like a blanket burrito made that particular action difficult.  
"You are going to get rest," Gilgamesh said flatly. "Stubborn as you are, I will not have one of my treasures insist on breaking themselves doing menial work that should be given to mongrels."  
Her eyes went to her desk. "How...how did you know I was going to try to do paperwork?"  
"Because, little fool, you've had a large pile since yesterday that you kept insisting on doing despite my orders to assign that to someone else." His crimson eyes flashed in annoyance. "In truth, you should be grateful that I am taking this time to take care of you. You may thank me, I shall allow it."

He said the words so haughtily, but she found herself giggling. Forcing her arms out of the blanket, she gently took his hand in her own. His fingers were slightly cool to the touch, making her realize just how high the fever was. Gilgamesh looked down at their hands, his gaze softening.

"Thank you," Eir said. "For being here with me."

He looked slightly taken aback, as if he didn't really expect her to thank him. But he managed to smile and stroked the top of her head. It was only behind closed doors that he was like this. If only the other Servants knew.

"Since you're awake," he said. "Come. We'll have a warm bath to help you feel better. And then afterwards, I'll ask Mash to get some food. Most likely it will taste poor, but as long as your stomach is full I am willing to overlook that for the time being."  
"I happen to think that the cafeteria food is decent," Eir said as he helped her sit up.  
"Of course you do." He reached over to her beside to the pitcher and glass that had been left there for her. "Here."

He poured her a glass and handed it to her. She took a few sips before returning it to him, resting her back against the headboard. Gilgamesh stood and went to the bathroom to start filling the tub. As the sound of running water drifted into the bedroom, she slowly started to make her way out of bed. Shards of cold shot up her toes as soon as they touched the floor, and she realized that she was wearing one of her large sleeping shirts.

Did he change her clothes while she had been asleep?

"Gil?" she called softly.  
He reappeared at her side. "What is it? Can you walk?"  
She nodded. "I'm okay." She smiled at him. "You don't have to do this, you know."  
"I know that, fool." The Wise King smirked. "And yet here is another reason you should be grateful that I am subjecting myself to such actions."

Rolling her eyes, she walked into the bathroom, finding the tub almost halfway filled. When she felt Gilgamesh tugging at the hem of her shirt, she flinched. He didn't seem perturbed by her action.

"Eir, I've already seen them."  
"I'm sorry," she said. "I...I'm still getting used to it."

He gently brushed her bangs away from the right side of her face. His thumb gently brushed over the three long scars, still wishing he could kill the mongrel that dared to use that knife on her. But as the outside world ceased to exist the day she became Chaldea's only Master, so did that chance.

Her skin wasn't as hot as it was a couple of hours ago thankfully. Tugging at the hem of her shirt again, she finally allowed him to pull it over her head. Guiding her slowly into the tub, he glanced at her back.

At more of her scars. Running from across her shoulders, all the way down to the small of her back. He had already seen them before, but the sight of them still makes him seethe internally. Oh, how he wished that mongrel was still alive so he could inflict the same amount of pain that was given to her.

"Gil?" her voice cut into his thoughts. "Are you all right?"  
He stroked her hair, helping her sit down. "It's nothing." He knelt beside the tub. "No training and no work until you get better."  
She yawned before sinking further into the water. "As my King commands."  
Gilgamesh chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Good."


	3. Surprise (Final Fantasy XIV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Light has an unexpected visitor. Based on the prompt "An elf shows up at your door."

A rather sharp knock on the door made her look up from her cozy spot on the couch. Wondering who it could be, Sen put down the book she was reading and slipped her feet into the warm Moogle slippers that Alisaie had given her 2 days earlier as a gift. With the rain going on outside, the atmosphere in the Lavender Beds subdivision where she resided was a touch more chilly and she welcomed the comfort of having warmth at her toes.

Was there an emergency? She thought as she walked to the door. It was early in the evening, but if the Scions needed her, they would have contacted her via her Linkpearl first.

Opening the door, she looked up at the tall figure that was gracing her doorway, a small pack slung over his shoulder. The small awning she had over the door did little to shield him from the rain, his long coat already somewhat soaked. Peering up at his face, she gasped.

"Aymeric?" she said. "What...what are you doing here?"  
The elezen lowered his hood and smiled. "Forgive me for not contacting you but I wanted this to be a surprise."

Had she not remembered that he was standing in the pouring rain and getting soaked, she would have stood there gaping at him like a fish.

"Twelve above, don't just stand there!" she said as she stepped aside to allow him entry. "Come in before you catch a cold."  
He stepped through the threshold. "Thank you."  
"Wipe your boots on the mat and take off your coat," the Auri said. "You can hang it up on the coat rack right here and take a seat on the couch. Give me a moment."

Her heart pounding, she rushed downstairs. Aymeric was here. He was here. This was not a dream! Quickly grabbing a towel from the bathroom cabinets and a spare robe that fit the average size of an Elezen, she went back upstairs to find him sitting on the couch looking around at her sitting area.

"Dare I ask how you knew where my house was?" she asked.  
He chuckled. "I contacted Master Alphinaud. I had to swear him to secrecy. As I said, I wanted this to be a surprise."  
"Consider this a surprise indeed," she said as she handed him the towel and the robe. "But why are you here, Aymeric? Lucia will wring my neck if she finds your office empty tomorrow."  
"Worry not, she knows I'm here." He began to dry his hair. "She has spread word that I'm on official business here in Gridania. I also contacted the Elder Seedseer to let her know of my plan." He cast her a puzzled glance. "Sen, did you forget what day it is?"  
She glanced at him from the nearby fireplace, having used a little bit of magic to spark a flame. "Hm? Ah...I confess I barely keep track."  
"That would explain things." He chuckled. "It's the 13th sun of the Third Astral Moon."  
"The 13th sun..." Her eyes widened and she clapped a hand to her face. "By the Twelve, I'm an idiot."  
Aymeric laughed. "Happy nameday, Sen."  
  
She collapsed beside him on the couch. Forgetting her own nameday. No wonder the Scions had insisted she take the week off!

"An entire day passes and I forget my own nameday," she murmured. She glanced at him. "Your clothes are wet. It would do you good to put the robe on and have your clothes hung up to dry, Aymeric."  
"Of course. Though, I am curious as to how you have one of this size on hand."  
"I ordered one robe for every size from Lalafell to Roegadyn. Just in case I have guests over." She shrugged. "Fortunate I did, seeing as you decided to surprise me today."  
"Yes, thank Halone you thought ahead." He lifted his pack. "I did have the foresight to bring extra clothes. I wanted to spend the rest of this week with you and I already made arrangements at the inn in Gridania."  
The scales on her cheeks turned pink slightly and she swatted him lightly with her tail. "Don't be silly, I have a guest room. You can stay here."  
"I've intruded also on your hospitality enough by showing up here unannounced---"  
"And you should've thought about that before showing up unannounced." She giggled and patted his arm. "Come now, Aymeric. I think we're beyond that now. You've made it clear before that if ever I needed you, I could visit you." She tugged at a lock of her hair nervously. "I've been meaning to show you my house, but you've been busy rebuilding and making sure that Ishgard doesn't implode on itself so I haven't had the chance."  
He smiled. "Thank you. Now, I believe I should go change. And then we can start celebrating your nameday properly."

She nodded and he went off downstairs, carrying the robe and his pack. When he was gone, she sighed and settled back on the couch. Aymeric being here still felt so surreal, though not unwelcome. Her tail swished back and forth in front of her as she stared at the doorway that lead to downstairs.

"I'm going to go make some tea," she muttered to herself.

Aymeric emerged minutes later, dressed in a fresh cotton shirt, pants, and the robe she had handed him. It was made of simple linen, but felt comfortable all the same. The sound of tableware being shuffled about made him turn to the far side of the main area of the house, opposite the sitting area. His Auri warrior was setting down two cups and saucers, staring at the kettle on the stove. The sight of her in silly Moogle slippers, a loose shift, and her deep blue hair unbound was so adorable, he just wanted to sweep her in his arms and kiss her.

The house had a comfortable atmosphere, warm and inviting. She made it this way, he thought. Not just anyone would be able to see his battle-hardened warrior that carried the weight of nations on her shoulders and was blessed by Hydaelyn herself have a shred of normalcy such as this. Anyone could have a house if they had the gil, but Sen had made hers a home. He wondered if she could do the same with Borel Manor.

Coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close for a hug. She was much smaller than him, only coming up to just a little below his sternum, but he felt the greatest sense of comfort when he held her this way.

"I was making tea," she murmured as she leaned against him.  
"If you have an oven and the right ingredients, mayhaps we can have some cake for your nameday as well," he said.  
She turned and stared at him with wide eyes. "Wait...you can bake?"  
"Well, not as amazing as other culinarians, but I know how." He grinned. "I can make other meals as well."  
Sen looked at him up and down. "You're the Lord Commander of the Temple Knights, the de facto leader of Ishgard, can wield a sword as well as any warrior I've known, and...you can cook." She shook her head and rested her forehead on his chest, taking care not to let her horns bump against him. "Why are you so perfect?"  
"I could say the same about you." He gently stroked her hair. "Any meal in particular you'd like?"  
"Anything," came the muffled reply. "As long as you're the one who makes it."  
"As my warrior wishes. I vow to do my very best to make sure it pleases your palette."  
Sen nodded and gestured to the stove. "All yours, my love. Though I believe the water is ready for the tea."

This felt nice. After this week she will have to don her gear and go out to save the world again. But for now, nothing made her happier than spending the last few hours of her nameday with Aymeric.


	4. A Queen and her Rook (Rainbow Six Siege)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt "where are we eating?"
> 
> Evie is an Operator of my own making. I went all the way and added her special gadget, loadout, and other information in my OC Compendium here: https://www.deviantart.com/rei-yumiyuri/art/The-OC-Compendium-785679212

Rook strolled into the common room after having just dismissed a new batch of recruits from training. Waving to Jager, Bandit, Sledge, and Smoke who were seated at one table and seemed to be playing a game of high stakes poker, he sat down on the couch beside Twitch.

" _Bonjour_ , Emma," he said.  
Twitch looked up from her phone. " _Bonjour_ , Julien. How are the recruits?"  
"Fine, I suppose," he said. "Training simulations are working well. They'll be up to par in no time."  
"That's good to hear." She smiled. "Also, I have good news. I passed by the clinic earlier and I overheard that a certain someone is getting discharged today."  
He perked up at the news. "Really? I was going to visit her today, but that sounds great. _Merci_ , Emma."  
Twitch had a knowing smile on her face. "No problem." She glanced at the door. "Well, speak of the devil, look who it is."

One arm under a crutch and her right leg in a cast, Evangeline "Queen" Halstead entered the room with Doc guiding her. Her green eyes were bright, her dark blonde hair tied back in a ponytail instead of her usual bun.

"Guess who's finally free!" she announced.

Everyone looked towards her and cheered as she did an awkward bow as much as her crutch would allow her. Doc looked amused but patted her arm and let go so she could walk by herself.

It had been around three weeks since the White Mask hostage incident where she had told her team to go take the hostage and get out without her as she lay pinned beneath a fallen pillar. Fortunately, backup had been swift and she emerged with only a broken leg and a rather nasty wound on her shoulder where a bullet grazed it as her worst injuries.

"Remember, take it easy," Doc said before turning to go back to the clinic.  
"But I'm cleared to at least shoot in the range right?" she said her tone almost pleading.  
"Yes, but remember to take it easy. And come in next week so I can check the progress."  
"I will, I will." She grinned and blew him a kiss. "Love ya, Gustave."

Doc chuckled and left. Facing back to her teammates, she waved to the ones at the poker table before spotting the one person she wanted to speak to. With a smile, she hobbled her way towards Rook.

"Julien Nizan," she said. "I'm here to collect." She nodded at Twitch. " _Bonjour_ , Emma."  
" _Bonjour_ , Evie," Twitch said. "Does Julien owe you something?"  
"I do," Rook said. He looked a little sheepish. "I told her because of what she did, I'll take her out to dinner. My treat."  
"Oh. Ooooooooooh." Twitch's eyes widened and she giggled and stood. "I see. I think I'm going to go and see if Mira needs help in the workshop. _À plus_!"

Queen waved goodbye before sitting next to Rook. Laying her crutch on the table, she sighed.

"Another day or two in that bed and I would've gone mad," she muttered. "Remind me not to be a bloody hero next time."  
Rook chuckled. "Did Doc at least let you play your songs?"  
"I would've complained if he didn't let me." She grinned. "Their entire discography on speaker since I was the only one there. Plus he gave me tea when I wanted."

There was a reason that she was called Queen and not because she declared herself as so. The callsign was bestowed on her by her old unit prior to joining Team Rainbow because she enjoyed quoting, singing, or humming songs from her favorite band even during missions.

Which meant that their first meeting had been highly amusing, both to them and their fellow operators.

"Oi, Chessies!" Smoke called from the poker table. "If ya both start snogging, tell us first, all right?"  
Without turning to look at him, she gave him the finger. "Piss off, James!"

Laughter followed and she grinned. Glancing at Rook, she chuckled when she saw him trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Cheeky bastard," she said. "Of all the names he could've come up with, "Chessies" was the best one?"  
Rook cracked a smile and shook his head. "Ignore him. So...uh..." He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Are you free tomorrow night? For that dinner I owe you."  
"Tomorrow night?" Queen rested her elbow on her knee, her chin resting on her palm. "Why not tonight?"  
"Oh. Well, you were just discharged so I thought you'd want to get used to moving around again."  
"Good point." She looked thoughtful. "So, where are we eating?"  
"There's a new place that opened up about two weeks ago in town. I heard their food is good."  
"Great, someplace new!" She stared at him in the eye. "Are we getting trollied?"  
"No, no." Rook chuckled. He had hung out with the SAS boys enough to understand what she was saying. "It's a little more upscale than that."  
"Oh. Ohhh." Her eyes lit up. "So it's a date?"

Her forwardness may disarm other people, but to him it was endearing. Especially when he could see the pink creeping up her cheeks.

"I was going to ask you a while back but..." He glanced at her leg. "Yeah."  
She looked down at her leg. "Brilliant timing, that was. But, hey, I'm looking forward to tomorrow night. In the meantime..." She grabbed her crutch and slowly stood. "I'm going to go get my babies and head to the range. Want to come?"  
"Sure, why not?" He put an hand on her arm. "Do you need help walking?"  
"Hopefully not, but promise to catch me if I stumble?" she teased.  
He decided to match her. "Always, Evie."

The red in her cheeks at that moment made him laugh out loud as they made their way to the armory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Bonjour - Hello!/ Good morning!  
> À plus - See you later!


End file.
